Mine
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Stevie met Zander when she was in college. He was working at a coffee shop. Follow them on their path to engagement. Based on Taylor Swift's Mine. I do not own How To Rock (if I did, it would still be on and Zevie would have already happened) or Mine by Taylor Swift.


**This is just a quick little story based on Taylor Swift's Mine. I realized that 2 Taylor Swift songs tell my life story, Teardrops On My Guitar and I'd Lie. They are basically my love life. Anyways, hope you enjoy this. Happy Valentine's Day! This story is told in Stevie's POV.**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left the small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

The first time I saw him was when I moved to a new town to be closer to my college. My roommate recommended a coffee shop and I thought I'd try it out. The coffee shop was nothing special. The counter, the waiters and waitresses, the free wifi. Everything was normal. I ordered a latte and sat down and started to read my book. I was reading _Defiance. _**(A/N Great book. You should really try it.)**

The waiter came by with my drink and I said "Thank you" without looking up from my book.

"You're reading _Defiance?_" The waiter asked. I looked up to see he had hazel eyes, brown hair and a name tag that read Zander.

"Yeah." I said closing the book. "You're reading it too, Zander?"

"Nope. I already read it." He said with a smirk. "It's a great book."

"It is so far. By the way, my name's Stevie." I held out my hand.

He took my hand and shook it. I felt little tingles at his touch. "Hey. My shift ends in about 45 minutes. Wanna see a movie or something?"

"Sure." I said while biting my lip.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Zander and I started dating after we met. We just instantly clicked. I don't know why I even tried because all my other relationships were complete failures. I guess I just saw something different in Zander. I found out he loves music just like I do and he will spontaneously break into song at work or anywhere.

For our third date, he took me to an overlook. It was by a little pond and it had a spectacular view of the stars. That was the first time he put his arm around me. I nuzzled into his shoulder. It was like we were made for each other.

Zander made a rebel of me. My father didn't really approve of him, but he was a careless man. I could sneak right past him and out the front door if he was asleep. He didn't even notice the _thunk _I made whenever I jumped out of my window to sneak a date with Zander.

Zander was definitely the best boyfriend ever, and he was mine.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
_

After almost a year of dating, Zander had me move in with him. I already had a part time job at a local music store, so I could pay for my living there. He learned that my dad was just over protective of me because I'm his only daughter. My dad had 4 sons but only one daughter. He learned all my secrets. I even told him that I witnessed my parents fighting a lot.

"We will never make that mistake." He said when I told him. He kissed me gently but I didn't calm down that much.

"But what about all the bills?" I asked, "The bills are the main reason my parents fight. I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't. We'll figure it out."

"When? So far, we have nothing figured out."

_When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Every time I got frustrated about the bills, or my boss being a complete idiot, I just remember our third date. His arm around me, all the tingles I felt, and the sense of rebellion for sneaking out again.

I also remember all the city lights I saw on the water. They twinkled with the small ripples of the pond. When I looked back at Zander, I saw the reflection of the lights in his eyes. It was definitely the perfect night.

Zander was mine, and I was his.

_Oh, oh ohh  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll ever leave you alone_

The bills were just getting higher and higher. I couldn't take it anymore. "We can never make it with our salaries!" I yelled as I stomped down the stairs at 2:30 in the morning. Zander was following me.

"We can! I know we will."

"You don't get it, Zander." I turned to him, "This isn't a fairytale! We can't just survive on love."

"You can believe whatever you want. You're changing, Stevie."

"It's called growing up and taking responsibilities."

"You don't think I take responsibilities?" He yelled.

"Yes. I can't ask you to do one simple thing without you screwing it up!"

"How long have you thought this?" Zander yelled again.

"For a while now." I screamed back. By now, I was just trying to hold back the tears.

"If that's how you think, then I wish I never met you!" I was completely shocked. He wished he never met me. I guess him saying, "I love you" to me was all just a big joke. "Stevie, I didn't mean…"

"That's the meanest and most cruel thing anyone's ever said to me!" I said. Then I just ran out of the house crying. I made sure I slammed the door. Why did I think this time would be any different? I just have to face it, my love life's a disaster.

When I got out onto the curb, I stopped. "Stevie!" I heard Zander cry behind me.

"Just leave me alone." I said. I braced for him saying to pack my things and get out. That's how my last relationship ended.

What he actually did surprised me. He wrapped his jacket around my shoulders because I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. "I will never leave you." He said.

_You said  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on, make it last)_  
_(Hold on, never turn back)_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_  
_(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?_  
_(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now_  
_(Yes, yes) and I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

"Look, Stevie." I turned around to face him. He wiped some tears off my cheeks. "I never meant any of those things. I was just frustrated and mad." I saw sincerity in his eyes. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Every time I see you, it's like the first time."

"I'm sorry too. I was just mad about the bills being so high." I looked down at my feet.

"Stevie, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said as he lifted my face to meet his. "I don't want you to leave. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into the jacket and pulled out a velvet box. I gasped. "Stevie Baskara, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

I couldn't muster the words, so I nodded and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He pulled away and slipped the ring onto my finger. I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He's the best thing that's ever been mine.

After that moment, I knew we were going to make it. No matter how high the bills are, we will get through it… together.

**Wasn't that just the sweetest thing ever? Sorry if I made any mistakes in the lyrics. R&R please!**


End file.
